Pressing elements and components of the kind cited in the introductory part are known from the prior art.
In order to make contact with electrical structural elements, it is known to also provide, in addition to interlocking plug connections, electrical connections which are realized only by a touch contact. To this end, the electrical structural element is pushed or pressed by way of a touch contact against a mating touch contact in order to permanently ensure electrical contact. In this case, the pressing or contact-pressure force necessary for this purpose is often generated by an elastically deformable pressing element which is inserted into the housing and is held in a prestressed manner, for example, between the structural element and the housing. In this case, the pressing element often also serves as a sealing element at the same time, for example in a pressure sensor in order to firstly expose the sensor to the pressure which is to be detected and secondly to protect sensitive regions of the sensor from the medium which provides the pressure. Therefore, the pressing element is of annular design. For reasons of cost, the structural element should in most cases be designed to be as small as possible, while at the same time the dimensions of the pressing element cannot be reduced in size as desired for technological reasons. In conjunction with the manufacturing tolerances which also have to be taken into account, this leads to it not always being possible to ensure that the structural element bears on the pressing element with its full surface. With an annular pressing surface, the structural element may slip off from the pressing element owing to the deformation of the pressing element.